schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Annie Leonhardt
Annie Leonhardt ist eine Antagonistin aus Attack on Titan. Sie ist die Hauptantagonistin der ersten Staffel. Annie ist neben Berthold und Reiner eine der drei humanoiden Titanen, die in ihrer Menschenform die letzte Bastion der Menschen infiltriert haben. Sie treten als Rekruten dem Militär bei, wobei sie vermutlich Informationen für die Titanen sammeln. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Titanen verfügt Annie über menschliche Intelligenz und kann daher im Kampf gewisse Taktiken anwenden und ihre Gegner somit zielsicher ausschalten. Als Titan ist Annie, wie alle Titanenwandler, ungleich größer und mächtiger als ein Mensch. Sie ist dazu imstande, ihre Hände, Füße und ihren Nacken in Metall zu verwandeln. Letzteres ist enorm hilfreich, weil der Schwachpunkt von Titanen der Nacken ist. Biographie Vergangenheit und Training Annie wurde als eldianisches Kind im Reich Marley geboren und seit ihrer Kindheit von ihrem Vater im Kampfsport unterichtet. Da die Eldia in Marley eine verfolgte Minderheit sind, wuchs Annie in einem ghettoartigen, abgezäunten Teil der Stadt Liberio auf, in dem nur Eldia leben die das Gebiet auch nicht verlassen dürfen. Die Eldia werden außerdem auf völlige Loyalität gegenüber Marley indoktriniert. Annie schien jedoch nie wirklich von den Idealen Marleys überzeugt und ihr Vater prägte ihr auch stets ein, auf sich selbst zu achten. Marley ist im Besitz von einem Serum, dass Eldia in Titanen verwandelt. Da nur Eldia genetisch dazu möglich sind, Titanen zu werden, ist dies gleichzeitig auch eine Waffe und eine Bestrafungsmöglichkeit gegen Eldia. Obwohl Marley zwar auf dem Festland alle Eldia unterdrückt hat, gibt es auf der Insel Paradis weitere Eldia, die während der Titanenkriege auf die Insel flohen und dort eine Stadt mit imposanten Mauern errichteten. Der König nahm den Bewohnern jedoch sämtliche Erinnerungen, wodurch diese glaubten dass sie die letzten Menschen auf dem gesamten Planeten seien und dass der Rest der Welt mit Titanen überrannt sei. Die Eldia auf Paradis waren jedoch noch im Besitz der sogenannten Koordinate, einer mächtigen Titanenkraft. Als Marley beschloss, die Koordinate an sich zu reißen, wurde ein Plan ausgearbeitet. Kinder aus den eldianischen Ghettos sollten von klein auf vom marleyanischen Militär ausgebildet und indoktriniert werden. Diesen Kindern wurde somit von Kindesbeinen Loyalität zu Marley und ein starker Hass auf die Menschen von Paradis eingebläut. Die Kandidaten, die am vielversprechendsen waren, wurden ausgewählt um zu einem Titanenwandler zu werden. Um Freiwillige für dieses Training zu finden wurde die Familie eines jeden Kindes, das zu einem Titanenwandler wurde, zu Ehrenmitgliedern des Volkes der Marley ernannt. Annie war eins dieser Kinder, die an dem Projekt teilnehmen sollten. Während des Trainings blieb Annie meist unter sich, und hatte keine besondere Beziehung zu den anderen Kadetten. Annie wurde letzlich ausgewählt, zu einer Titanenwandlerin zu werden und die weibliche Titanin zu erben. Zusammen mit ihren Mitkadetten Berthold Fubar, Reiner Braun, Marcel Galliard, Zeke Jäger und Pieck wurde Annie mit dem Titanenserum injiziert. Sie verwandelte sich in einen wilden Titanen und verschlang die menschliche Form des Trägers der weiblichen Titanin, wodurch er dessen Kraft erbte und zu einer Titanenwandlerin wurde. Die sechs neuen Titanenwandler wurden zum Test ihrer Stärke in den Kampf gegen eine feindliche Nation gesandt, welche sie vollkommen auslöschten. Die marleyanischen Militärbeobachter die diesen Kampf bezeugten, erkannten dass die neue Generation der Titanenwandler aufgrund ihres harten Trainings seit ihrer Kindheit weitaus stärker waren als die vorherige Generation. Letztendlich begann Marley die Mission der Rückeroberung der Koordinate. Vier der neuen Titanenwandler - Reiner, Annie, Berthold und Marcel - sollten von einer marleyanischen Flotte nach Paradis gebracht, während Zeke und Pieck zurückblieben um Marley zu beschützen. Bevor sie aufbrachen traf Annie ein letztes Mal auf ihren Vater. Dieser entschuldigte sich tränenreich dafür, dass er Annie dieses Schicksal zugemutet hatte, und forderte sie auf ihm zu versprechen dass sie zurückkehren würde, komme was wolle. Per Schiff wurden Reiner, Berthold, Annie und Marcel nach Paradis gebracht, waren von dort an allerdings auf sich allein gestellt. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Mauern, um diese zu infiltrieren und die Koordinate zu finden. Als die Dämmerung nahte, rasteten die vier an einem Lagerfeuer, wo Reiner, der durch die Indoktrination seit Kindheit Marley bedingungslos loyal war, erfuhr dass die anderen drei zögerten, die Mauern anzugreifen und die Menschen zu töten. Reiner begann eine flammende Rede zu halten dass sie zur Ehre Marleys handelten und die Teufel auf Paradis auslöschen müssten. Während er dies lautstark offenbarte brach jedoch neben ihnen urplötzlich ein verborgener Titan aus dem Erdreich. Der Titan stürzte sich auf den geschockten Reiner, dieser wurde jedoch im letzten Moment von Marcel aus dem Weg gestoßen. Der Titan erwischte statt Reiner Marcel, den er vor den Augen der geschockten Titanenwandler verschlang. Die drei anderen flohen in Schock. Nachdem Annie und Berthold Reiner einholen konnten, planten sie sofort nach Marley zurückzukehren da sie schon vor Antritt ihrer eigentlichen Mission ein Teammitglied und somit auch den Kiefertitanen verloren hatten. Reiner überzeugte sie jedoch, ihre Mission fortzuführen. Annie verwandelte sich in ihre Titanenform und trug Berthold und Reiner auf ihren Schultern bis zu der äußersten der drei Mauern auf Paradis. Durch ihren Schrei lockte Annie dabei auch eine große Anzahl Titanen an, die ihr in Richtung der Mauern folgten. Dort übernahmen die anderen beiden, da Annie von diesem Sprint viel zu erschöpft war. Berthold verwandelte sich in den kolossalen Titanen und zerstörte das äußere Tor des Shiganshina-Distrikts. Reiner wiederum verwandelte sich in den gepanzerten Titanen. Er brachte die erschöpfte Annie hinauf auf die Außenmauer des Distrikts, kletterte an der Innenseite herab und zerstörte das innere Tor. Die Titanen, die Annie mit sich brachte, konnten so die Stadt betreten und dort Zerstörung und Tod verbreiten. Nachdem sie genug Zerstörung angerichtet haben, verwandeln sich Reiner und Berthold zurück in Menschen. Zusammen mit Annie mischen sie sich unter die Flüchtlinge die in die Stadt strömen und treten letztlich dem Militär bei, wo sie Teil der 104. Trainingseinheit werden. Dieser Einheit ist auch Protagonist Eren Jäger beigetreten, der im Fall von Shiganshina seine Mutter verlor und nun die Titanen vernichten will. Während ihres Trainings versuchten die drei die Koordinate zu finden und auch Informationen über die Königsfamilie von Paradis zu erhalten. Training Während der ersten Tage des Trainings versucht Ausbilder Keith Shadis, seine Rekruten einzuschüchtern um sie zu wahren Soldaten zu machen. Dabei geht er an einigen Kadetten einfach vorbei, da er erkennt dass diese während dem Angriff auf Shiganshina anwesend waren und das Leid, das die Titanen gebracht haben, mit eigenen Augen angesehen haben. Annie ist eine derjenigen, an denen er vorbeiläuft. Drei Jahre später stehen die Rekruten kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung. Shadis evaluiert seine Kadetten und hat zu Annie zu sagen, dass sie talentiert mit dem Schwert umgehen kann, allerdings eine ziemliche Einzelgängerin ist. Während ihres Trainings werden die Rekruten auch im Nahkampf ausgebildet - im Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Während dieses Trainings übt Eren mit Reiner. Reiner überzeugt Eren jedoch gegen Annie anzutreten, wohlwissend dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin ist. Eren weiß dies natürlich nicht und willigt daher ein. Um Eren einen Streich zu spielen, provoziert Reiner Annie zuerst und lässt dann Eren gegen sie antreten. Eren mimt den Angreifer und stürzt sich auf Annie, diese kann dem Angriff jedoch leicht ausweichen und Eren durch einen gezielten Tritt besiegen. Sie will daraufhin wieder gehen, Reiner weist sie jedoch darauf hin dass die beiden gemäß ihres Trainings nun die Rollen wechseln müssen. Annie stürzt sich kurzerhand auf den verzweifelten Eren und schlägt diesen erneut mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden. Annie dreht sich daraufhin auf Reiner zu und fragt ihn ob er trotz seiner großen Reden selbst gegen sie antreten möchte. Reiner versucht, sich rauszuwinden, Eren lässt dies jedoch nicht zu und so muss auch Reiner gegen Annie antreten. Reiner ist alles andere als begeistert, hat aber keine Möglichkeit aus der Sache rauszukommen. Er wird jedoch genau wie Eren besiegt. Eren kommt daraufhin mit Annie ins Gespräch und erfährt, dass sie ihre Kampftechniken von ihrem Vater gelernt hat. Annie behauptet genervt, dass dieses Training sinnlos ist, da es nicht benotet wird und es im echten Leben keinen Gebrauch für den Kampf Mann gegen Mann gibt - die einzigen Feinde sind Titanen. Annie erwähnt dass es nur den besten Rekruten ermöglicht wird der Militärpolizei in den Inneren DIstrikten beizutreten, was bedeutet dass jene, die am geeignetsten für den Kampf gegen Titanen sind, diejenigen sind denen es erlaubt ist sich am weitesten von ihnen fernzuhalten. Eren fühlt sich provoziert und attackiert Annie, sie nutzt aber sein eigenes Gewicht um ihn erneut auf den Boden zu schleudern. Am selben Abend kommt es zum Streit zwischen Eren und Jean, letzterer ist das ideale Beispiel von dem, was Annie behauptete - er trainiert nur um eine sichere Position innerhalb der Militärpolizei zu erhalten. Annie ist zuerst wenig an dem Streit interessiert, zeigt jedoch Interesse als Eren die Technik verwendet, die sie selbst zuvor verwendete, um Jean umzuwerfen. Wenig später schließen die Kadetten ihre Ausbildung ab. Annie wird dabei als viertbeste Rekrutin ihres Jahrgangs ausgezeichnet und ist somit unter den Top Ten, was ihr ermöglicht der Militärpolizei beizutreten. Bevor die ehemaligen Rekruten ihre entgültige Wahl treffen können, attackiert Berthold als kolossaler Titan jedoch erneut die Mauern, diesmal bricht er das äußere Tor des Trost-Distrikts ein. Um den erneuten Einfall von Titanen zu verhindern, müssen nun sämtliche Mitglieder des Militärs - selbst die Rekruten - bei der Verteidigung und Rückeroberung von Trost mithelfen. Schlacht um Trost Während der Schlacht um Trost findet Annies Gruppe ihren Kameraden Armin Arlert, welcher nicht reagiert. Sie bringen ihn auf eins der Hausdächer, wo sie versuchen ihre weitere Fortgehensweise zu planen. Da sie kaum noch Gas in ihrer 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung haben und das Hauptquartier, wo auch das Depot ist, von Titanen belagert ist, scheint die Lage auswegslos. Reiner, Berthold und Annie stehen etwas abseits von der Gruppe. Annie will Reiner fragen ob es "Zeit" ist, Reiner erwiedert jedoch dass sie sich neu gruppieren müssen und impliziert daher, dass er keine Möglichkeit hat sich ungesehen in den gepanzerten Titanen zu verwandeln und das innere Tor zu durchbrechen. Plötzlich taucht Mikasa auf und spricht Annie an. Sie fragt ob Annie Erens Einheit gesehen hat und sie verneint dies. Berthold erwähnt jedoch dass Armin in der Nähe ist. Nachdem die Gruppe von Armin erfährt dass der gesamte Rest seines Teams - einschließlich Eren - von Titanen getötet wurde, sind alle geschockt als sie von dem plötzlichen Tod ihrer Kameraden erfahren. Plötzlich beschließt Mikasa den Angriff auf das Hauptlager zu führen um dieses zurückzuerobern. Die anderen schließen sich ihr an, können werden jedoch aufgrund mangelnden Gases und Titanenangriffen voneinander getrennt. Auch Mikasa wird zu Fall gebracht, wird jedoch von einem Titanen gerettet der nicht Menschen, sondern andere Titanen angreift. Da dieser Titan den Großteil der gewöhnlichen Titanen ablenkt, gelingt dem Trupp der Vorstoß auf das Hauptquartier. Dort müssen sie sich jedoch noch um einige kleinere Titanen kümmern, die in das Kellergewölbe, in denen das Gas gelagert wird, eingedrungen sind. Um diese Titanen zu besiegen, werden einige Rekruten mit Gewehren in einem Korb in den Keller hinabgelassen. Sie sollen die Titanen anlocken und ihnen ins Gesicht schießen, damit die restlichen Rekruten sie dann von hinten töten können. Annie ist einer derjenigen, die von hinten attackieren und er tötet ihr Ziel treffsicher mit einem Schlag. Als Connie sein Ziel nicht richtig trifft und der Titan überlebt, tötet Annie auch diesen und rettet somit Connies Leben. Nachdem die Titanen gefallen sind, können die Rekruten ihr Gas auffüllen und sich mit neuen Klingen ausrüsten. Nachdem sie sich ausgerüstet haben, treten die Rekruten nach draußen, wo sie sehen wie der Titan, der sie zuvor unterstützte. von mehreren kleinen Titanen attackiert und gefressen wird. Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Berthold und Jean beobachten dies vom Dach des Hauptquartiers aus. Reiner und Annie überlegen laut ob diese Titan ihnen vielleicht im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes um Trost helfen können, haben aber in Wahrheit erkannt dass es sich bei dem Titanen um einen Titanenwandler handeln muss. Sie beobachten weiter, wie der Titan sich freireißt und andere Titanen attackiert. Nachdem alle Titanen besiegt sind, bricht der Titan auch zusammen und zum Schock aller bricht Eren aus dem Rücken des Titanen frei. Nachdem das Militär beschlossen hat, Erens Wandlerfähigkeit zu nutzen um das Loch in der Mauer von Trost mit einem großen Felsen zu stopfen, beginnt die Rückeroberung von Trost. Dabei dienen einige Soldaten und Rekruten als Ablenkung für die Titanen, damit Eren relativ freie Bahn hat. Annie, Berthold und Connie stehen dabei auf der Mauer um die Titanen wegzulocken. Sie erkennen jedoch, dass Jean unten in der Stadt Probleme hat - seine Ausrüstung funktioniert nicht und er ist daher zu Fuß in Titanengebiet unterwegs. Connie und Annie stürzen sich herab um Jean zu helfen und Annie kann im letzten Moment einen springenden Titanen abblocken, der kurz davor war, Jean zu fressen. Zusammen mit Jean erklimmen sie erneut die Mauer, wo sie einen Blick auf Eren in seiner Titanenform werfen. Durch seine Stärke gelingt es Eren, einen großen Felsblock hochzuheben und damit das Loch in der Mauer zu stopfen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist, besprechen Reiner, Berthold und Annie ihr Versagen. Dabei werden sie jedoch von Marco, einem ihrer Mit-Rekruten belauscht. Als Reiner erkennt dass Marco zu viel gehört hat, tacklet er Marco zu Boden und befiehlt Annie, ihm seine 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung abzunehmen. Diese ist geschockt und weigert sich; sie sagt dass doch Berthold das erledigen soll. Reiner beharrt jedoch darauf, da er einen Beweis will dass Annie sich nicht zu sehr mit den Eldia befreundet hat - sie hat im Hauptquartier immerhin Connie gerettet. Annie hat keine Wahl und so packt sie trotz Marcos Flehen seine 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung und nimmt sie an sich. Die drei lassen Marco ohne Ausrüstung zurück und Berthold, Annie und Reiner sehen von einem nahegelegenen Dach zu wie Marco von einem Titanen gefressen wird. Annie kann dabei ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Währenddessen springt Reiners Verstand plötzlich zurück in seine "Soldaten"-Mentalität und fragt die anderen geschockt, warum Marco gefressen wird. Sekunden später erkennt er verbittert, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich ist. Angriff auf die Späher Nachdem Trost zurückerobert ist, tritt Annie wie geplant der Militärpolizei bei. Dies tut sie, um die Koordinate und die wahre Königsfamilie, Familie Reiss, lokalisieren zu können. Währenddessen starten die Späher eine weitere Expedition. Reiner und Berthold, Annies Verbündete, sind Teil der Expedition und liefern Annie Informationen. Sie soll nun Eren, den Träger des Angriffstitanen, während der Expedition entführen damit er nach Marley gebracht werden kann. Während der Rückkehr nach Wall Maria verfolgt Annie die Gruppe der Späher und verwandelt sich in ihre Titan-Form. Dabei leitet sie eine Gruppe kleiner, flinker Titanen auf die Späher zu, von denen eine ganze Einheit durch die Titanen ausgelöscht wird. Annie sprintet weiter und wird dabei von Armin und zwei weiteren Spähern beobachtet. Diese erkennen Annie als einen besonderen Titanen an und wollen sie aufhalten. Zuerst sprintet Annie einfach weiter, wird jedoch letztendlich von den beiden Spähern so abgelenkt dass sie beide kurzerhand tötet. Armin ergreift die Flucht und Annie nimmt die Verfolgung auf, nachdem sie Armin eingeholt hat tötet sie ihn jedoch nicht als sie ihn als ihren Kollegen erkennt. Armin erkennt zwar Annie in ihrer Titanenform nicht, ist sich jedoch sicher dass die Titanin von einem Menschen gesteuert wir. Armin, Jean und Reiner nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Armin realisiert dass die Titanin nach einem bestimmten Person suchen muss, und sich daher nicht wirklich mit dem Rest der Späher befassen will. Er vermutet, dass die Titanin auf Eren Jagd macht, da dieser die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit im Kampf gegen die Titanen ist. Als Jean plötzlich beschließt, die Titanin anzugreifen, wehrt diese sich erneut. Sie schlägt Armin von seinem Pferd und schafft es auch, Jean von sich fernzuhalten. Dabei beschützt Annie außerdem ihre Schwachstelle in ihrem Nacken, attackiert allerdings weder Armin noch Jean solange sie ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Armin geht ein Risiko ein und ruft Jean zu dass die Titanin Eren bereits getötet hat, woraufhin die Titanin geschockt innehält. Armin erkennt also, dass die Titanin es tatsächlich auf Eren abgesehen hat und hat ihr falsche Informationen zugespielt. Im selben Moment attackiert Reiner allerdings die Titanin und wird von in der Luft gepackt. Mit seinen Schwertern schneidet Reiner Richtungsanweisungen für Annie in die Hand der Titanin und schneidet sich daraufhin frei. Für Armin sieht es aus als sei Reiner im letzten Moment die Flucht gelungen, tatsächlich aber hat er Annie verraten wo sie Eren finden kann. Nachdem sie diese Informationen in ihrer Hand liest, stürmt Annie in Richtung Eren davon während Armin, Reiner und Jean entkommen können. Während ihres Sprintes ignoriert Annie auch weiterhin die meisten Späher, solange sie diese nicht angreifen. Einer der Späher reitet direkt vor sie und schießt eine Rauchpatrone auf sie zu, Annie duckt sich jedoch einfach unter der Patrone weg. Auch einer weiteren Falle von drei Spähern entgeht sie, indem sie einfach in die Luft springt und das Seil eines der Späher ergreift. Sie schwingt diesen wie ein Jo-Jo herum und schleudert ihn weg. Ihren letzten Angreifer tritt sie einfach in die Luft. Annie schafft es letztendlich zu Eren und dem Hauptteam aufzustoßen, welche durch einen Wald reiten. Sie tötet einen der Späher sofort und versucht, Eren zu erwischen. Auch die Späher die sie verfolgen und versuchen, das Hauptteam zu retten, tötet sie quasi im Vorbeigehen. Als Annie immer näher kommt und droht, das gesamte Team auszulöschen, schießt Captain Levi eine Rauchpatrone ab, die eine Schallwelle erzeugt. Diese scheint Annie jedoch nicht aufzuhalten. Annie schlachtet weiterhin alle Verfolger ab, und Eren wird wütend weil er und sein Team nur weiterreiten und nicht ihre Kameraden retten. Seine Kameraden überzeugen Eren jedoch, weiterzureiten. Tatsächlich hat ein weiterer Trupp am Ende des Weges eine Falle für die Titanin aufgestellt. Während Levis Trupp an der Falle vorbeireitet stürzt Annie mittenhinein. Die Titanin wird von einem Gewitter von Kanonenkugeln und Seilen beschossen und an Ort und Stelle festgesetzt, da die Späher sie unbedingt lebendig fangen wollen. Levi gibt seinem Trupp den Befehl, weiterzureiten, er selbst fällt jedoch zurück um zur Falle zurückzukehren. Dort trifft er sich mit dem Fallen-Team und berät sich mit dem Anführer der Späher. Die beiden beschließen, die menschliche Form der Titanin freizulegen um die Verräterin in ihren Reihen zu finden. Annie hört, was die Späher vorhaben, und versucht verzweifelt sich loszureißen. Aufgrund der Seile kann sie sich jedoch kaum bewegen und ist daher wehrlos. Die Späher feuern weitere Angriffe auf Annie, um sie zu schwächen und besser festzubinden. Obwohl sie sich nicht losreißen kann, überzieht sie ihre Hände, welche ihren Schwachpunkt schützen, mit verhärtetem Metall. Der Anführer beschließt daher, die Hände der Titanin mit einer Kanonensalve abzuschießen. Als sie ihre Hilflosigkeit realisiert fängt Annie an einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auszustoßen. Dies lockt alle Titanen in der Nähe an, die sich alle mit schneller Geschwindigkeit Richtung Annie aufmachen und dabei alle Späher um sich herum ignorieren. Levi, der immer noch auf dem Kopf der gefangenen Annie steht, geht ebenfalls in den Kampf. Während die Späher versuchen, die Titanen aufzuhalten, versuchen die Titanen Annie zu erreichen. Sie befreien Annie jedoch nicht, sondern fressen ihren Körper. Als er realisiert dass ihre Mühen vergebens sind, befiehlt der Anführer der Späher den Rückzug. Er berät sich mit Levi und erklärt, dass die Titanin offenbar bereit war, sich zu opfern um sich nicht den Soldaten ergeben zu müssen. Obwohl sie nicht wissen wer genau der Verräter in ihrem Team ist, wissen die Späher trotzdem, dass es vermutlich einer der Rekruten ist, der vor fünf Jahren nach dem Fall von Wall Maria dem Militär beigetreten ist. Kampf mit Eren Nachdem ihr Titanen-Körper zerstört ist flüchtet Annie in ihrer menschlichen Form. Sie schließt dabei mit Eren und dem Rest seines Teams auf, welche die kapuzierte Annie für Levi halten der scheinbar zu ihnen zurückgekehrt ist. Als sie sich Annie nähern greift diese jedoch plötzllich an und tötet Gunther, ein Mitglied von Levis Eliteteam. Sie attackiert auch den Rest des Teams und verwandelt sich während der Verfolgung auch wieder in ihre Titanenform. Obwohl Eren sich ebenfalls verwandeln will um sich der Titanin zu stellen, befiehlt das Eliteteam Eren sich zurück zur Basis zu begeben während die restlichen drei sich der Titanin stellen. Nachdem Eren weiterflüchtet kehren die drei verbliebenen Mitglieder des Levi-Squads um um sich der Titanin zu stellen. Sie hacken ihr in einem Überraschungsangriff die Augen aus, sie stellt sich daher sofort mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum um ihre Schwachstelle zu decken. Während sie bewegungslos dasteht, hackt das Levi-Squad auf ihre Arme ein bis sie diese nicht mehr verwenden kann. Als Annies Arme herabfallen will das Team ihr den Todesstoß versetzen, in diesem Moment regenert sich jedoch eins von Annies Augen. Da sie ihre Angreifer nun sehen kann, fängt Annie ihren ersten Feind mit dem Mund ab und zerbeißt ihn sofort. Die Überlebenden beiden Mitglieder erkennen dass Annie all ihre Regenerationskraft in das eine Auge gesteckt hat, damit dieses schneller heilt. Auch Petra, ein weiteres Mitglied, zerstampf Annie mit Leichtigkeit. Als das letzte überlebende Mitglied die Situation nutzt um Annie den Todesstoß zu versetzen, verhärtet Annie ihren Nacken. Die Klinge des Elite-Teammitglieds bricht und Annie wirbelt herum und tritt den Mann mit enormer Kraft in einen Baum. Annie hat somit das gesamte Levi-Squad ausgelöscht. Als Eren dies bemerkt rastet er aus und kehrt zurück. Er verwandelt sich in einen Titanen und attackiert Annie, diese weiß sich jedoch zu wehren. Da sie noch immer von ihrem Kampf mit dem Levi-Squad geschwächt ist weicht Annie den meisten Attacken Erens schlichtweg aus anstatt selbst anzugreifen. Letztendlich kann Eren Annie zu Boden schleudern und ihren Kopf einschlagen. Eren nutzt seinen Wut und seinen Rachedurst als Antrieb um Annie am Boden zu halten. Diese regeneriert jedoch urplötzlich und wirft Eren von sich. Eren kämpft nichts destotrotz weiter und kann Annie einige schwere Hiebe versetzen. Selbst als Annie ihre Faust erhärtet um stärker zuzuschlagen, ist sie Eren nicht gewachsen. Annie beschließt zu fliehen, dreht jedoch letztendlich um um Eren auszulöschen. Sie nutzt ihren erhärteten Arm als Klinge um Erens Kopf abzutrennen und hebelt dann ihren Kiefer aus und schlägt ihre Zähne in Erens Hals. Sie legt Erens humanoide Form frei, welche sie daraufhin sofort verschlingt. Annie ergreift sofort die Flucht, wird jedoch von einer rachsüchtigen Mikasa verfolgt. Mikasa bringt Annie zu Fall, kann jedoch Annies verhärteten Nacken nicht durchdringen. Annie rafft sich wieder auf und sprintet weiterhin davon. Als Mikasa sie wieder angreifen will, wird sie von Levi aufgehalten der ihr befiehlt, Annie stattdessen mit ihm aus sicherer Entfernung zu verfolgen. Die beiden machen sich an die Verfolgung, um herauszufinden wer die Titanin wirklich ist, und wohin sie zu flüchten versucht. Während sie Annie verfolgen erhofft Mikasa, dass Eren noch am Leben ist. Annie hätte Eren einfach zerquetschen können, wenn sie ihn wirklich hätte töten wollen. Daher erwartet Mikasa, dass Annie Eren auf ihrer Zunge lagert, während sie rennt da sie ihre Zunge zum Kämpfen braucht. Als sie dies Levi erzählt, beschließt dieser den Angriff damit sie dies testen können. Bei dem Angriff attackiert Levi blitzschnell und schwächt Annie komplett. Annie sinkt zu Boden und ihr Mund öffnet sich. Eren liegt tatsächlich auf ihrer Zunge und kann von Levi und Mikasa gerettet werden. Die beiden wagen sich jedoch nicht, weiter anzugreifen und ziehen sich daher mit dem ohnmächtigen Eren zurück. Enttarnt Annie kehrt erfolgreich zurück in die Stadt, wo sie sich zurück zur Militärpolizei begibt. Nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, wird sie zuerst von den anderen jüngeren Mitgliedern der Polizei gehänselt da sie sich dort noch nicht sozial eingefunden hat. Wenig später wird dem Trupp der Auftrag gegeben, die überlebenden Späher, welche in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sind, auf dem Weg ins Kapitol zu eskortieren. Nachdem sie ihre Aufträge erhalten haben, gehen sie nach draußen. Dort hört sich Annie wenig interessiert die Aussagen der anderen neuen Rekruten an, die sich über die Korruption, Faulheit und Langeweile in der Militärpolizei beschweren. Irgendwann öffnet auch Annie den Mund um mitzuteilen, wie wenig sie von den meisten ihrer Mitrekruten hält. Während sie später einen Rundgang in der Stadt machen bekommen die Rekruten mit, wie einige Mitglieder der Militärpolizei illegal Ausrüstung an die Handelsgilde verkaufen. Als einer der Rekruten die beiden konfrontiert und herausfordert, wird er schnell von den beiden zusammengeschlagen. Der Rest der Rekruten schaut nur geschockt zu, Annie jedoch schreitet ein und hält die beiden auf ohne jedoch auf einen Kampf einzugehen. Wie befohlen überwachen Annie und die anderen Rekruten die Ankunft der Späher am Kapitol. Annie ist dabei im Stohess-Distrikt positioniert. Während der Rest der Truppe den Kutschen folgt, wird Annie jedoch von einer flüsternden Stimme zurückgehalten. Sie folgt der Stimme in eine Seitengasse, wo sie auf Armin trifft. Armin offenbart ihr, dass sie einen Plan haben um Eren, der aufgrund eines Beschlusses des Rates nicht länger unter dem Schutz der Späher steht, zu retten. Armin will auch Annie für den Plan rekrutieren, Annie lehnt jedoch ab. Sie verspricht Armin allerdings, den Plan nicht zu verraten. Armin schafft es jedoch, Annie zu überzeugen ihnen trotzdem zu helfen. Annie willigt letztendlich ein Armin und Eren zu unterstützen. Während der Konvoi weiter Richtung Kapitol fährt (in den Kutschen befinden sich Doubles für Eren, Mikasa und Armin) bringt Annie die drei zu einer unterirdischen Tunnelanlage die sie in Richtung des äußeren Tores bringen soll. Annie weigert sich jedoch mit nach unten zu kommen da sie behauptet, Angst im Dunkeln zu haben. Sie behauptet dann, dass es doch sehr merkwürdig sei dass der Platz auf dem sie sich befinden, völlig menschenleer ist. Sie realisiert dass ihr von den Spähern eine Falle gestellt wurde und tatsächlich befinden sich auf sämtlichen Dächern versteckt Mitglieder der Späher. Armin konfrontiert Annie mit dem Vorwurf, Markos und somit nicht ihre eigene ODM-Ausrüstung getragen zu haben, welche Armin wiedererkannt hat. Annie behauptet dass sie es gefunden und genommen hat und impliziert dass sie diejenige war, die die gefangenen Titanen getötet hat. Armin behauptet dass er Annie schon lange als Verräterin vermutet hat und dass er sich sicher wurde als die Titanin ihn außerhalb der Mauer verschont hat. Annie realisiert dass sie gescheitert ist weil sie Armin am Leben gelassen hat und fragt sich selbst, warum sie ihn damals verschont hat. Eren ist geschockt und bittet Annie die Treppen hinabzusteigen da dies beweisen würde dass sie keine Verräterin sei. Annie behauptet jedoch traurig dass beide von ihnen wissen dass dies nicht möglich sei da sie nicht die Titan-Voraussetzungen hat um lange außerhalb des Sonnenlichts zu sein. Mikasa will letztendlich nicht länger auf Annies Ausflüchte hören und zieht ihre Klinge, da sie realisiert hat dass es für Verhandlungen zu spät ist. Sie fordert Annie zum Kampf heraus und behauptet, dass sie ja zuvor schon gekämpft haben. Annie lacht jedoch nur, vermutlich erleichtert dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht länger bewahren muss, und bewundert Armin dafür, dass er mit seinem Plan eine gefährliche Wette eingegangen ist. Sie behauptet nun, dass sie nun genau wie Armin ebenfalls eine Wette eingehen werde. Obwohl Armin ein Signal sendet und sich sämtliche stationierte Späher aufmachen und Annie zu Boden tacklen damit diese sich nicht in die Hand beißen kann, nutzt diese eine in ihrem Ring versteckte Klinge um sich zu verwunden und somit inmitten der Stadt in die Titanin zu verwandeln. Durch die rapide Expansion werden alle, die sie zuvor noch festhalten wollen, zerrissen und getötet. Eren, Mikasa und Armin flüchten in den Tunnel da Annie ihnen dorthin nicht folgen kann. Finaler Kampf Annie bricht in den Tunnel ein, indem sie die Decke eintritt. Dabei tötet sie zwei weitere Mitglieder der Späher, welche zur Unterstützung kommen wollten. Armin erkennt, dass Annie durch die Enthüllung ihrer Identität nun keine Auswege mehr hat und mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht. Die verzweifelte Annie wird nun alles tun, um sich Erens zu bemächtigen. Währenddessen ist Eren immer noch geschockt und scheint nicht bereit, seine Kameradin anzugreifen. Da sie im Tunnel eingesperrt sind, planen Mikasa und Armin, Annie abzulenken damit Eren entkommen kann. Annie zerschmettert zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch die Tunneldecke direkt über Eren und begräbt ihn unter den Trümmern. Mikasa versucht Annie von Eren abzulenken während Armin ihn aus den Trümmern zieht. Dies funktioniert auch zuerst, Annie erkennt dann jedoch was passiert und widmet sich wieder Eren. Mittlerweile tauchen jedoch auch andere Mitglieder der Militärpolizei und der Späher auf, um die sich Annie zuerst kümmern muss. Da sie jedoch vom Militär ausgebildet wurde, kennt sie alle Taktiken die die Soldaten und Späher gegen sie verwenden. Während sie einige Späher verfolgt tappt Annie erneut in eine Falle der Späher und wird mithilfe von Kanonen und Speeren zu Fall gebracht und mit einem Netz zu Boden gedrückt. Sie kann jedoch ihren Arm freireißen und zerschmettert damit die Kanonen. Da ihre Infiltration der Stadt und des Militärs nun komplett gescheitert ist und sie auch Eren nicht fangen konnte versucht Annie, aus der Stadt zu flüchten. Sie sprintet davon, wird jedoch von Mikasa verfolgt welche sie jedoch abschütteln kann. Eren schafft es jedoch mittlerweile, sich in seine Titanenform zu verwandeln, und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Mitten im Reichenviertel holt er Annie ein und attackiert sie. Es kommt zu einem brutalen Kampf zwischen Eren und Annie, dem vor allem Zivilisten zum Opfer fallen da sie von den gigantischen Leibern zerquetscht werden. Annie versucht weiterhin zu flüchten und sprintet Richtung Mauer. Sie flüchtet außerdem in einen flachergelegenen Teil der Stadt, da dort die Ausrüstung des Militärs nicht so gut nutzbar ist. Dort stellt sich Annie dem Kampf gegen Eren, der sich daran erinnert dass Annie in ihrem Training eine formidable Kämpferin war. Er attackiert trotzdem, Annie blockt den Angriff jedoch indem sie ihren Ellenbogen verhärtet und mit ihm Erens Schlag kontert. Eren kann Annie jedoch am Bein ergreifen und schleudert sie in ein Gebäude. Sie kann sich jedoch schnell wieder aufraffen und führt den Kampf gegen Eren fort. Obwohl Annie mit verhärteten Gliedmaßen zuschlägt und -tritt, lässt Eren keinerlei Schwäche erkennen und kämpft tapfer weiter. Sie kann Eren jedoch zu Boden schlagen und mir ihrer gepanzerter Faust den Schädel eintrümmern. Sie erwartet dass Eren tot ist, dieser springt jedoch wieder auf und nimmt die Form eines brennenden Titans an, der von Rache getrieben ist. Er springt auf Annie und drückt die zu Boden. Annie versucht sich zu wehren aber Eren drückt ihren Kopf zusammen. Annie kann Eren für einen kurzen Augenblick von sich stoßen und versucht verzweifelt, die Mauer zu erklimmen. Mikasa taucht jedoch rechtzeitig auf und hackt Annie sämtliche Finger ab. Annie stürzt zurück in die Stadt, wo sich Eren auf sie stürzt und sie brutal in Stücke reißt. Ähnlich wie Annie es zuvor bei ihm tat reißt Eren ihr den Kopf ab und legt ihren menschlichen Körper frei. Er will sie töten, als er sieht wie der menschlichen, ohnmächtigen Annie Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen, zögert er. Annies Körper nutzt die Gelegenheit um einen letzten Verteidigungsmechanismus zu aktivieren - er umschließt sich selbst mit einer Schutzschicht aus verhärtetem Kristall, in dem sie in einer komaartigen Stasis gefangen ist.. Bevor Eren reagieren kann, taucht Levi auf und trennt Eren mit einem gezielten Schwertschlag von seinem Titanenkörper. Gefangenschaft Da keine Möglichkeit besteht, Annie aus dem Kristall freizubrechen, wird sie in einer unterirdischen Militäranlage von der Militärpolizei gehalten. Die Tatsache, dass Annie die weibliche Titanin war, wird nicht öffentlich bekannt gemacht und nur diejenigen, die direkt an der Operation beteiligt waren, wissen Bescheid. Selbst Reiner und Berthold erfahren nicht von Annies Niederlage. Nachdem auch Berthold und Reiner als Titanenwandler enttarnt sind und versuchen, mit dem von ihnen entführten Eren nach Marley zu flüchten, werden sie von den Spähern verfolgt. Während sie in einem Wald haltmachen denken sie darüber nach, zurück in die Stadt zu reisen um Annie zu finden. Sie können das Risiko jedoch nicht eingehen und da sie nicht wissen dass Annie als Titanin enttarnt ist und gefasst wurde, gehen sie davon aus dass Annie aus der Stadt entkommen ist und auf eine Gelegenheit zur Rückkehr wartet. Sie wollen Annie das nächste Mal holen, wenn sie nach Paradis gesandt werden, und Reiner behauptet zum Schreck Bertholds dass Berthold ihr dann seine Liebe gestehen sollte. Obwohl Berthold versucht, das abzustreiten, gelingt ihm dies nicht glaubhaft. Während die Titanenwandler weiterreisen und Berthold auf Reiner in seiner Titanenform reitet, hält Berthold Eren fest. Es gelingt Armin, sich auf Reiner zu schwingen, und dort Berthold abzulenken indem er an seine Gefühle für Annie appelliert. Er verrät Berthold dass Annie von der Militärpolizei gefangen wurde und nun Tag und Nacht gefoltert wird. Dabei geben sie sich Mühe, Annie starke Schmerzen zuzufügen, sie jedoch auch am Leben zu halten. Armins Plan geht auf und Berthold wird so wütend dass er seine Deckung vernachlässigt und Kommandant Erwin die Chance nutzen und Eren freischneiden kann. Nachdem Reiner als einziger Überlebender des ursprünglichen Teams mehr oder weniger erfolgreich nach Marley zurückgekehrt ist, wird Annie dort genau wie Berthold als verschollen anerkannt, da niemand mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen kann dass die beiden auch wirklich tot sind. Vier Jahre später, während des von Willy Tybur organisierten Festivals, treffen Reiners Mutter und Annies Vater aufeinander. Annies Vater ist fest davon überzeugt dass seine Tochter noch lebt und eines Tages zu ihm zurückkehrt. Nachdem der Aufklärungstrupp das Festival attackiert und sich nach Paradis zurückzieht, nachdem er verheerende Zerstörung über Rebellio gebracht hat, besucht Armin - der mit dem aktuellen Kurs von Paradis hadert - Annie in ihrem unterirdischen Verlies und spricht zu dem reglosen Kristall. Er berichtet Annie von den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre und erhofft sich ein Zeichen von ihr, wie er vorgehen soll. Wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor bleibt Annie in ihrem Kristall aber regungslos. Galerie Bilder AnnieRekrutin.png|Annie als Rekrutin TitanenVerschwörer.png|Annie mit ihren Mitverschwörern Reiner und Berthold AnnieSauer.png|Reiner provoziert Annie AnnieKampfsportEren.png|Annie trainiert mit Eren TitanWeiblichKapuze.png|Annie erkennt Armin AnnieLacht.png|Annie erkennt ihren Verbündeten, Reiner AnnieTitan.png|Annie spielt mit einem gefangenen Späher AnnieJagtEren.png|Annie versucht Eren zu töten AnnieFlüchtet.png|Annie jagt Eren in ihrer Menschenform TitaninVerfolgtErneut.png|Annie verfolgt das Levi-Squad AugeRegeneriert.png|Annie regeneriert ihr Auge AnnieTeam.png|Annie wird in die Falle gelockt AnnieVerräterin.png|Annie wird als Verräterin enttarnt WeiblicherTitan.png|Annie stellt sich den Angreifern in Stohess AnnieKopflos.png|Annies Kopf, von Eren abgerissen AnnieKristall.png|Annie ist im Kristall gefangen Videos Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Levi vs Female Titan Theme Song|Annie Leonhardt im Kampf gegen Levi Shingeki no Kyojin - Eren Vs. Annie (2nd encounter)|Annie Leonhardt im Kampf gegen Eren Navigation en:Annie Leonhart Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Riese Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Egoist